


drop it like it's hot

by mfingalpha (nomz_bunny)



Category: Suits (TV), Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Awkwardness, Dry Humping, Hale Twins, Hugs, Knotting, M/M, Multi, Murder, Porn, Possessive Behavior, Prompt Fic, Serial Killers, Stilinski Twins, Tumblr Ask Box Fic, Twincest, Voyeurism, percy jackson crossover
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-18
Updated: 2014-01-15
Packaged: 2018-01-01 22:36:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 4,137
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1049364
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nomz_bunny/pseuds/mfingalpha
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>All my Tumblr prompt fics (I've decided I needed a place to keep them all together because I keep switching tags on Tumblr ;A;) under a stupid title.</p><p>tags and warnings added as needed</p><p>ALSO IT IS GOING TO BE MARKED PERPETUALLY "COMPLETE" BECAUSE I NEVER EXPECT PEOPLE TO GIVE ME PROMPTS IT IS SUCH A RARE OCCURENCE.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. TWINCEST

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> not really a prompt~ just had strange twincest feels after some of the twincest fanart that popped up everywhere

"ah-ah-Ah!" little tiny cries were fucked out of Stiles as he gripped the headboard tightly. Stuart [[where the fuck did this name come from i feel like it was from tumblr]] had told him not to move his hands so Stiles was trying—god he was  _trying_  but it was so hard, each thrust shoved him into the headboard and Stuart  _knew_  what the roughness was doing to Stiles—he just needed to—

His fingers twitched and all of a sudden, there was stillness.

"Fuck!" Stiles whimpered, resolutely stilling his long fingers, flattening them on the wood.

"Good boy," came a soft whisper, no less commanding for its volume, whispered alongside Stiles’ already bruise-covered neck. Stuart loved marking Stiles, everyone at school thought he had an aggressive girlfriend or boyfriend squirreled away somewhere, but only Stiles and Stuart knew who Stiles  _belonged to_.

"Please," Stiles whimpered brokenly, "please—I—Stu—"

Without acknowledging his baby brother’s pleads, Stuart pulled his cock out, causing Stiles to inhale sharply.

"You want it, baby bro?" Stuart teased mockingly, rubbing the wet head of his dick against Stiles’ shiny hole.

"Ye-es, fucker," Stiles ground out, teeth clenched in anticipation.

Stuart’s hand shot up to grab Stiles’ jaw and tightened in a warning.

"You wanna try that again? With _out_  your attitude, babe,” long, pale fingers—so similar, but  _stronger_ , Stiles’ older brother of 3 years was broader at the shoulders, more muscled—and Stuart liked it that way.

He liked it when Stiles dressed in lacy lingerie, when Stuart needed to rescue Stiles, he especially liked it when Stiles was crying in desperation under him, begging so prettily for his older brother’s big cock.

He  _didn’t’_  like it when there was any indication of attitude, no, Stiles wouldn’t be usurping their power dynamic, ever. Stuart was dominant, and it would stay that way.

"Please, big brother," Stiles murmured out gently, sounding almost child-like, "please fuck me with your cock, take me apart on it, I want your cum in me so badly, please."

Smiling viciously, Stuart pushed himself into Stiles with one long stroke and pounded out an orgasm from his 13 year old baby brother.

Yes, this was a going to be a good summer, Stuart thought later as he stroked a hand up and down Stiles’ freckled back as his baby brother slept curled up against his chest. After a year away at college, Stiles’ ass had been ridiculously tight even after all the butt plugs and vibrators that Stuart had commanded him to use from time to time.

This summer would be spent re-educating Stiles on just who owned him. Derek Hale could kiss his ass if he wanted to take his pining eyes any further than unrequited longing. In fact, Stuart smirked as his petting turned a bit rougher—brushing up against Stiles’ still wet hole—maybe he’d have a talk with Michael Hale about his brother’s wandering eyes…


	2. VOYEURISM AND BEASTIALITY

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anonymous: oooooh PROMPT: i want stiles getting fucked by wolf!derek and scott seeing themmmmmmm pretty please :)

It was something that Stiles had wanted to try for a while now—despite the part of him that shied away from it  _dirty bad no_.

Ever since Derek had managed his alpha form Stiles had found himself shooting quick, sly glances at him. He thought he was being subtle, really, he did, but Derek was more observant (and maybe the whole smelling arousal thing) than Stiles gave him credit for.

 

He was also a lot more kinky than Stiles had thought, apparently.

"Stiles."

Stiles jumped when he heard the dark, silky voice from bedside.  _Fuck_.

"Uh….Derek! Hey, man," Stiles hastily pulled his hand out from his pants, heart racing, and prayed that Derek couldn’t see what he had been doing under the covers (and what the  _fuck_ , the window had been locked!).

"Your door was unlocked, and your dad let me in," Derek said, raising an eyebrow at Stiles’ guilty and flushed face. "I see that I came in at a bad time."

Stiles blushed furiously and started sitting up but Derek shoved him back down with a hand placed firmly on his chest.

"Woah, dude!" Stiles glared at Derek because, uh, because he was getting  _closer_?

"Shut up, Stiles," Derek muttered, "unless you don’t want me to fuck you in my alpha form, which is what I came over to do. Then you should start yelling, right now."

Stiles blinked large, doe eyes at his boyfriend of one year and three months (and twelve days). Dammit. He knew he hadn’t been subtle enough. Well. At least his man was good for something, Stiles’ brain crooned right before Derek’s lips touched Stiles in a gentle kiss.

For a while, they just had fun making out. Softly, wetly, lips brushing against each other again and again. Stiles breathed out a happy sigh as he slipped in some tongue and wet Derek’s plush lower lip—licking softly into each others mouths, exchanging warm breaths faintly tasting like bitter coffee with the sharp peppermint of the holidays.

"Wait!" Stiles shoved at Derek’s (suddenly bare?!) chest (no seriously how did he do that), "You came to fuck me with my dad downstairs?"

Derek looked at Stiles incredulously, “No, you idiot, he’s left. I  _saw_  him leave.”

Stiles breathed out a sigh of relief. “Welll then, good goo—”

He was happily interrupted by Derek’s mouth, this time rougher, a few nips at Stiles’ lips before Derek dragged his tongue across Stiles’ jaw, up his cheekbone and nipping at his fleshy earlobe. Before Stiles could return any nibbling favors, Derek pulled away and was hooking fingers into the waistband of his jeans. Stiles barely suppressed a whine, he didn’t think he’d ever get tire of looking at Derek’s naked torso…or dick.

As soon as Derek had fully undressed, he was tugging at Stiles’ sleep pants, dragging the soft fabric over Stiles’ half-hard dick and tossing them aside.

Grinning at Stiles’ blown out pupils and flushed face (which was quickly spreading to other parts of his body—best thing Derek had ever discovered about Stiles—his blush went  _all the way_ ), Derek concentrated and shifted into a large, black-furred wolf.

Stiles gulped and when Derek-wolf nudged at his hips, he scrambled to obey, flipping to his stomach and tilting his hips up to present his ass. There was some adjusting as Derek shuffled along the bed but then Stiles felt warmth near his hole and oh _god_  that was Derek’s wolf tongue carefully swiping at his hole.

Stiles shuddered as another swipe of the tongue, this time more firm, more wet—and another, another, soon, Stiles was shivering and clutching at the sheets, fingers clenching in time with his ass as Derek’s skilled  _wolf-tongue_  slathered him in saliva, doing more to lubricate his ass than lube ever could. Somehow, Stiles had never imagined the wolf tongue to be so  _dexterous_  as another swipe turned into a wiggle of sorts into the puckered hole and made Stiles let out a shuddering moan.

“ _Fuck_ ,” Stiles shouted as Derek gently closed down his teeth on Stiles’ right butt cheek. A wolfy whuffle sounded and Stiles rolled his eyes, figures Derek-wolf would laugh at Stiles just as much Derek-human did.

But then he couldn’t be annoyed because Derek had just propelled himself forward, landing somewhat roughly on Stiles and something—warm, hard, long,  _dripping pre-cum_  (was that even a wolf thing?) on Stiles’ inner thigh.

"D-Derek," Stiles stuttered, gulping down a breath of air as he felt it press against his entrance. Derek whuffed at him, laying his large, wolfy head on Stiles’ shoulder and then slowly pushing his way inside Stiles.

"Oh—" Stiles choked, as a large wolf-dick pressed its way into his body, stretching him further than he had ever been stretched. "Oh god, fuck,  _fuck!”_

Derek pushed and pushed, Stiles barely acknowledged the outside world as his entire world narrowed down to his ass and what was currently the most delicious feeling—oh there was some slight stinging of pain at the stretch but the stretch felt mind-bendingly  _good_.

Finally, Derek bottomed out, and that in itself was so different. Stiles could feel rough animal fur brushing up against his soft rear. Derek waited a bit, letting Stiles catch his breath and then pulled out slowly.

"Ah-ah!" Stiles cried out as Derek suddenly shoved his way back in. His wolf-sized cock pressed against his inner walls and every little movement brushed against his prostate and  _fuck_  it felt so good.

In and out, Derek pumped his cock and Stiles could hear him whining every thrust, panting every pull outwards.

They were so caught up in it that neither of them noticed the creaking up the stairs as a certain floppy-haired best friend climbed unkowingly to Stiles’ room.

-

Scott opened the door to Stiles’ room, headphones firmly on, head bobbing to the beat of his music. He walked a few steps into the room before he nearly screamed. There was his childhood friend, mole-splattered, pale body sprawled under a massive  _wolf_.

He stared, both horrified and mesmerized at the sight of Stiles’ breathy moans and choked cries. The wolf—Scott assumed it was Derek (and he was gonna freak out about Stiles and Derek being into beastiality soon, he knew)—alternated between growling and panting and whining as the frantic thrusts of the large animal’s hind legs pumped a large, unsheathed dick into Stiles’ gaping, shiny hole.

Scott tried to move his feet, turn around,  _run away_. But somehow, all he could do was stand there and watch, strangely turned on by his friend looked delicate under the strong body of the wolf. There was something about Stiles being absolutely  _dominated_  that made Scott’s blood rush and heart pulse frantically.

The wolf—Derek—snarled once more before slamming himself into Stiles—and that was enough for Stiles, it seemed.

-

Stiles cried out, eyes rolling as he came, nearly blinded by the pleasure. The last thrust of Derek’s hit his prostate dead on, and fuck, he was done for. He lay limply after he finished, shivering with aftershocks as Derek continued fucking him. Derek simply used him now, rhythm erratic and frantically pursuing his own release.

He found it, a choked howl as he came, barely pulling out enough so that his knot didn’t tear Stiles. White, creamy liquid spilled out the side where Stiles’ body couldn’t hold all of it.

Derek panted as he rolled over a bit, collapsing on the bed next to a completely sated Stiles.

Neither of them noticed as Scott backed out quietly from the room, a wet patch on his pants.


	3. PERCY JACKSON X-OVER

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt for the fic war: If you're familiar with the PJ series Scott and Stiles are demigods battling with themselves as they chose sides during the first series. If not Scott and Stiles if werewolves never happened. Gen or ship, ship would make me super happy though <3

Stiles finally snapped the day the battle arrived at Camp Half-Blood. Before, he’d been waffling a bit, not quite willing to leave Scott and still half-heartedly helping him in his quests and gathering research on how to get rid of Kronos. But today, today was his last day to prove himself to Kronos—and he wasn’t about to gain Kronos’ gift if he fought against his forces alongside Scott.

So Stiles found himself in a yelling match with Scott, trying desperately to convince Scott to switch sides, to surrender to Kronos—to leave  _with Stiles_.

"Stiles, I don’t get it, why are you—why are you doing this?" Scott asked, bewildered at his best friend’s somewhat maniacal pleas to join Kronos.

"Because! Scott, you won’t survive this! You  _need_  to follow Kronos, he’ll—he’ll give you anything you want, Scott, don’t you want to end the fighting? He can  _do_ that!” Stiles yelled, hands tangling themselves in his newly-grown out hair, frustrated that Scott didn’t get it, didn’t get that Stiles was trying to  _help_  him.

Scott shook his head furiously, “Stiles, have you—” he suddenly stopped. “Are you the spy?” Scott whispered harshly and took two strides forward to grasp Stiles’ shoulders in hands and shake furiously. “Have you been, Stiles, I  _trusted_  you!”

Stiles shook his head, trying to shrug off Scott’s hands but as a son of Hermes rather than a son of one of the Big woopty-doo Gods, he wasn’t nearly as strong and only succeeded in causing the hurt on Scott’s face to deepen.

"Scott, no!" Stiles finally shouted, he shoved at Scott and Scott stumbled back in surprise. It was the first time that Stiles had ever been violent and not joking towards him.

"Stiles…" Scott started, looking worried despite his previous anger.

"He said he’d get my mom back!" the words exploded out of Stiles in a burst of defiance and then he slumped backwards onto his bed (well, the one he shared with five other Hermes brats). He whispered quietly again, staring at the floor, "he said he’d get my mom back."

Scott stared at his best friend, the person who meant the most in the world to him right after his mom. He and Stiles had grown from friends to best friends and most recently, to something more—and he’d hoped that it would continue growing. He felt horrible all of a sudden, he couldn’t believe that Stiles had been so hurt that he’d been enticed by Kronos.

"Stiles," Scott murmured, reaching a hand out and stroking the longer hair, a decision that they had both decided was awesome the first time Scott had pulled on it during a make-out session and Stiles had moaned.

"Scott, I—I tried, but Kronos—he—" Stiles choked on his words and slumped forwards against Scott’s stomach and felt hot tears coursing down his face. He felt so stupid. Of course Kronos wouldn’t give him his mom back, but in the moment he had been sure and he’d hurt so much—he’d been willing to turn Scott into Kronos, if only for the chance to have his mom hug him and call him by his  _real_ name once more.

"Stiles, Stiles—S _tiles,”_ Scott whispered, lifting a hand to brush at Stiles’ tears and tilting his chin up so that he could look into Stiles’ tear-bright eyes. “Stiles, I love you. You can share my mom, you  _can_ —just, just don’t leave me to go to the other side, I can’t do this without you.” Stiles blinked, thick eyelashes clumped with tears.

"Scott," Stiles breathed, "will you kiss me?"

Stiles closed his eyes and lifted his chin further and felt Scott hovering over him for a second before their lips touched.

It was gentle, nothing at all like the hot, frantic kisses they’d shared before, giggling into each other’s mouths as they rutted against the wall. No, this was a declaration of love, of loyalty, of forever. Their lips brushed against each other again and again and it grew more desperate as Stiles clung to Scott, shaking helplessly.

"I wouldn’t have been able to, Scott" Stiles mumbled against Scott’s mouth, "I wouldn’t have given you to Kronos. You have to trust me."

Scott shushed him and murmured agreements, comforting Stiles, expressing his absolute faith in Stiles in soft, feathery touches up and down his sides, stilling his trembling. They kissed and kissed, needing the contact before they would have to go into a battle between Gods.


	4. POSSESSIVE SCOTT AND HUMPING AGAINST THE JEEP

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> scarecrowlover: SCILESSSSS!!??!!?!?!?! PLEASEEEEE  
> (the prompt being kinda open, I went with what was in my head)

It was somewhat ridiculous, this  _need_  to have Stiles at every waking moment of the day.

Scott refused to turn into one of those growly alpha males (cough Derek cough) that freaked out and rubbed his scent all over their mate whenever anybody touched them. But was all that touching  _necessary_? This Becky girl had been talking to Stiles for ten minutes now—when it was very clear that his boyfriend/best friend was waiting for him at the Jeep and honestly, she needed to  _stop touching Stiles_.

And then, finally, Stiles was walking towards the Jeep. As soon as he got within reaching distance, Scott grabbed him and flipped him around, shoving him against the jeep as he bit at his lips, kissing him so that  _Becky_  would know who Stiles belonged to.

Stiles, shocked at the suddenness of the movement, took a few seconds before he began properly responding. He lifted his hands and threaded them through Scott’s silky hair, accidentally tugging at it when he felt Scott’s hand wander up his shirt, smoothly sliding up his chest and then _oh_ , tugging at his left nipple.

“Fuck, Scott,” Stiles broke their kiss to gasp for breath and ask Scott, “What brought this, mmph!” Stiles’ eyes widened as Scott’s other hand yanked Stiles forward again, biting at Stiles’ bottom lip and invading his mouth when it falls open.

“You’re  _mine_ ,” Scott snarled, in an uncharacteristically dark voice.

Stiles barely even noticed Scott’s caveman declaration as he was busily focused on tilting his body so that he could push his chest into Scott’s fingers—which were twisting and pulling at his nipples.

There was a shuffle as Scott twisted Stiles’ hips a bit and managed to slide his leg between Stiles’ legs and then there was a delicious pressure as Scott’s hard, muscled thigh pressed against Stiles’ crotch.

"Scott," Stiles panted, pulling his mouth away for a second and trying to talk sense into his best friend turned boyfriend. "Scott, we’re in the parking lot of our  _schoo_ —nngh!” He was interrupted when Scott pressed more firmly against Stiles and shoved up with his thigh. “No fair!” Stiles hissed before saying fuck it to public indecency charges (his dad was the Sheriff, it was only natural to be in trouble) and yanked Scott’s hair so that their lips pressed back together.

Scott began grinding their hips together and it was only a few moments later before Stiles’ entire body tensed and a damp warmth spread across the front of his pants. Scott lasted for a few more grinds and one last bruise sucked in the crook above his collarbone from Stiles before he slumped against Stiles and Jeep, panting happily.

There was a few seconds of companionable sated happiness before Stiles chuckled and slapped Scott’s ass.

"Good job, caveman Scott! You have traumatized the poor girl and established your claim in front of the school," Stiles snickered when he felt Scott’s grimace against his shoulder. "I officially never want to come back to this school because there are still people staring."

Scott groaned and buried his head of floppy hair further into Stiles’ hoodie clad shoulder.


	5. STISAAC AS SERIAL KILLER SEDUCERS

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's not really a prompt; just a thing that saucefactory mentioned with a gifset and I decided to elaborate a bit.  
> [this being the gifset](http://saucefactory.tumblr.com/post/72307815219/daniel-sharman-has-a-face-of-innocence-with-that)

"Stiles," Isaac muttered, shoving ineffectually at his partner in crime, "Stiles, wait until after—oh fuck." His half-hearted pushing switched fluidly to pulling as the brunet licked and dragged his mouth across Isaac’s collar bone, following the ridge up to the little crook of his neck.

A faint hum came from Stiles and then abruptly, he stood up straight and adjusted his shirt from where Isaac had crumpled the silky fabric while trying to drag him in closer. Isaac shook his head, trying to shake the haze of desire off—the soft pat of bare feet on hardwood floor helped.

The victim this time was a thirty year-old woman with striking cheekbones and red hair. She opened the door of her penthouse suite to them and anxiously checked behind them for her actual lover. Witht eh coast clear, she waved her hand and ushered them into the room.

It was an elegantly decorated, airy space with light colors and soft cushions decorating the massive, sand-colored couch that dominated the living room. As soon as the woman had closed the door behind her, she turned into the prowling seductress that had caught Isaac’s eye in the nightclub two days before.

Wrapping her arms sensuously around Stiles’ neck, she purred into his ear. “Fuck me, quick, we’ve only got two hours before  _he_  comes back.”

Stiles chuckled and tightened his grip on her hips, dragging her in flush against his already hard bulge. The silky shirt that he had donned for the occasion slithered off his shoulders as  _Vicky_  (as she had murmured into their ears that night, between their grinding bottoms, after she had tucked a note with an address and right before she left in a cloud of perfume) pushed at it to gain access to his mole-speckled skin. She licked a spot and then Isaac watched her nibble away at his lover.

"Let’s move this to the bedroom, hmm?" Isaac drawled and led the way, as if he was the owner of the penthouse and Vicky, his illicit hook-up. Stiles grinned and dragged an already flushed with arousal woman to the bedroom. It was replete with a gigantic bed, thousand-count bedsheets and a luxurious looking silver and peach duvet.

Without sparing a look at the rest of the no-doubt expensive furniture, Stiles turned and pushed Vicky onto the bed. She smirked and dragged a bright-red nail up her splayed thighs and over the rise that was her hip-bone, dropping dramatically across the dip to her navel. Isaac was the first to drop onto the bed after her, he caught the hand that was trying to seduce him and Stiles (silly prey, trying to play predator) and brought it up to her mouth.

"Suck," he murmured silkily, watching as Vicky’s pupils dilated and pale red lips opened automatically to let her own fingers in. Stiles made an impatient sound and Isaac turned, saw that his lover had stripped, pale skin glowing in the sunlight filtering in.

"Now?" Stiles whined, anxious to feel Isaac against his skin. His lover had refused to allow him release since that morning when Isaac had woken him up with a gentle fingering that quickly led to a hard fuck—but only Isaac had gotten to come.

"Now."

Vicky’s scream, as the knife raked its way across her skin and then sunk deep into her body cutting off her lifesource, was muffled by her own fingers, gagging her.

"Now." Isaac smiled invitingly at Stiles and pushed the dead woman’s still-warm body off the bed.


	6. MIKE/HARVEY/JESSICA AWKWARD GROUP HUG

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> watermelonpp asked: ahehehehehe, 11: group hugs, Suits: Mike Ross/Harvey Specter/Jessica Pearson. Extra point for you if it's awkward enough to make me feel the secondhand embarrassment. But you do it your way, really

It…wasn’t really supposed to be like this, Mike thought as he tried his best to not cringe away from the—whatever it was that was disturbingly close to his crotch.

They’d won the ridiculously hard case that had even stumped Harvey for a few days and Jessica had brought in pineapples (flower shaped ones, of course) for the two of them. And perhaps he should have backed out of the office then and there because Mike  _knew better_  than to accept gifts from Jessica Pearson. He  _knew better_.

One pineapple led to another led to Jessica telling Mike and Harvey that they did a great job led to Jessica telling Mike that his hickeys were obvious and that Harvey looked too fucked out sometimes that really—who did they think they were hiding it from exactly? The whole office knew by now, honestly, they were just waiting for Mike and Harvey to get out of their honeymoon stage before mentioning anything.

Before Mike could panic and Harvey could jump ship (the bastard, Mike was 100% sure that Harvey would’ve left Mike in Jessica’s clutches and made his escape), Jessica was pulling them into a hug.

Jessica Pearson. Hug.

It was a weird, awkward hug in the sense that Jessica Pearson (Jessica  _Pearson_ ) was wrapping her arms around the two men in her approximation of a bear hug and somehow, Harvey was leaning into it like a puppy deprived of affection—and fuck it all, Mike was getting hard because Harvey was nuzzling into his neck (Harvey  _Specter_ ). So he sort of leaned away in an attempt to break the weird hug but Jessica must have some sort of sixth sense because she managed to shift her leg so that the heel of her $975 Christian Louboutin Palais Royal Trepointe-Black was somehow  _inside_  Mike’s loafers.

He knew he shouldn’t have worn the slightly too big shoes today, he  _knew it_.

And now, here they were, shuffling in a weird penguin huddle as Harvey nuzzled Mike’s neck, Jessica stroked a manicured hand sensually up and down Harvey’s neck causing him to shiver into Mike’s neck—which in turn, gave Mike’s hard-on a lovely little jerk that brushed Jessica’s thigh and…

Jessica’s hand dropped from Mike’s back (where she’d been doing  _something_  with her nails that Mike refused to acknowledge had been sending pulses to his nether regions) and grazed his dick.

"FUCK NOPE" Mike screeched (he denies screeching later on) and fell backwards in his attempt to leave the strange group hug/threesome groping session and forgot about Jessica’s heel in his loafer and Harvey’s grip on the both of them and suddenly all three were falling to the ground.

Mike found himself prone on the floor with Jessica and Harvey both sprawled against him and he let his head thud to the ground as he realized that the two of them had begun cuddling. It was almost as if they were doing a horizontal hug session.

"Why me?" Mike whimpered to the skies—perhaps the pineapple flowers were something to afraid of after all?

**Author's Note:**

> [Tumblr me!](http://alphadragons.tumblr.com)


End file.
